Why?
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, Akashi-kun?


Seperti biasa.

Hari ini, aku kembali mendatangi tempatnya. Aku cari sosoknya yang selalu berkuasa di ruang ketua OSIS. Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, ia tidak melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Aku tidak tahu betul alasannya, namun aku hanya diam dan terus memerhatikannya. Kedua mata heterokromatiknya juga tidak pernah lagi melihat ke arahku. Ia biarkan aku berada diruangannya. Ia tidak mengusirku, berbicara padaku, ataupun menyapaku. Semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, aku tidak dia anggap ada.

Aku melihatnya kini sedang duduk dikursi kekuasaannya, menatap pada setumpukan kertas yang aku ketahui kalau itu adalah dokumen-dokumen siswa yang harus ia periksa. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengganggunya. Jadi aku hanya duduk dalam diam di sofa berwarna hitam disalah satu sudut ruangan. Aku perhatikan wajah seriusnya itu baik-baik. Walaupun wajahnya itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja—tidak menunjukan wajah kelelahan sedikitpun atau kerepotan—akibat dokumen yang menumpuk itu, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit stress.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, aku dan Akashi-kun langsung melihat kepada siapa orang yang terlah membuka pintu coklat berdaun dua itu.

"Akashi."

Terlihat pemuda berambut hijau memasuki ruangan bersama tempat pensil berwarna baby blue—lucky item-nya hari ini. Ternyata itu Midorima-kun.

Seperti halnya Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun tidak melirikku sama sekali. Aku kadang bertanya 'Apa salahku? Kenapa semua orang melupakanku semenjak tiga hai yang lalu?'

Kini mereka berdua tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mendengarkannya dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Percuma. Mereka akan menganggapku tidak ada.

.

_**WHY?**_

**Anagata Lady Okita's Fanficton**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warn:Typo(s), etc.**

.

Kini pemuda berambut merah yang sangat kucintai itu membereskan semua barangnya yang berada di ruangan khusus miliknya tersebut. Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal, aku telah rela menemaninya setiap hari diruangannya itu hingga waktu aktifitas di sekolah telah berakhir. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah mengucapakan setidaknya 'Terima kasih' padaku?

Aku yakin, ia akan keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan 'Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama' seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya memang telah berubah.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu, ku raih pundak kirinya itu, berharap ia akan meresponku. Namun percuma, ia sama sekali tidak berbalik dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu. Membuatku kembali merasakan sakit. Sebenarnya ia menganggapku apa? Kenapa sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku? Apa salahku?

Aku buang pikiran yang selalu menghantuiku itu. Aku ikuti saja langkahnya. Akan aku temani ia ke tempat seperti biasa kami berpisah jika kami akan menuju rumah masing-masing. Walau ia akan kembali mendiamiku selama perjalanan pulang.

Setibanya di dekat perempatan lampu merah—dimana tempat kami berpisah—, Akashi-kun selalu terdiam sebentar di tempat itu lumayan lama. Mungkinkah ia bermaksud menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan?

Hari semakin mulai gelap. Matahari sebentar lagi akan mulai terbenam. Kenapa aku merasakan panas? Sejak kapan Jepang selalu memiliki cuaca yang panas setiap matahari akan terbenam semenjak hari itu?

Aku abaikan rasa itu dan sambil menunggu Akashi-kun yang masih terdiam, aku duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang berada didekat lampu merah itu. Aku berharap ia akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan—setidaknya seperti itu.

Lima menit telah berlalu. Hari sudah semakin terasa gelap. Akhirnya Akashi-kun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana, seperti biasa ia meninggalkan secarik kertas kecil didekat lampu merah itu. Melihatnya, aku tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya, Akashi-kun mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Kemudian sosok itu pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri kembali. Aku berjalan mendekati secarik kertas itu berada dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Sebenarnya aku selalu merasa aneh kenapa Akashi-kun selalu menulis surat untukku ditempat seperti ini.

'Aku akan pulang, Tetsuya. Sampai bertemu kembali.'

Kadang aku bertanya, Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak pernah mau mengucapkannya langsung padaku? Kenapa harus menggunakan secarik kertas?

Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku merasakan tubuhku semakin memanas. Membuatku tidak sanggup untuk berjalan pulang kerumah. Kenapa hal ini terulang lagi?

Akhirnya dengan senyuman, kubalas surat darimu itu, Akashi-kun.

'Hati-hati dijalan, Akashi-kun. Sampai bertemu lagi besok.'

Besok akan kembali kutemani dirimu—walau kau akan kembali mendiamiku.

.

Besoknya, Seperti biasa aku menemaninya di ruangannya. Saat ia sedang memasuki kamar mandi, ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk berjalan mendekati mejanya.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati sesuatu dari sebuah Koran yang terletak di salah satu sudut meja yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis kaca tersebut.

'_Salah seorang murid dari SMP Teikou mengalami kecelakaan di distrik Tokyo.'_

Dan saat aku kembali melanutkan membaca—

'_Sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh tidak memerhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang menunjukan lampu merah. Akibatnya, mobil itu menabrak sebuah bis besar dan terseret sehingga menabrak tiang rambu-rambu dekat siswa SMP Teikou itu berdiri. Mobil itu meledak dan terbakar karena menghantam rambu-rambu terlalu keras. Siswa yang tertabrakpun ikut terbakar._

_Setelah dilihat dari kartu pelajar yang hanya terbakar sebagian, diketahui nama korban tersebut adalah—__**Kuroko Tetsuya**__.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

#dibantai

Fanfic yang aneh? Memang m(_-_)m

Yosh, ini cuman ide yang muncul saat belajar kimia /siapa yg nanya/ dan akhirnya kutuangkan(?) ke dalam ffn.

_**Review?**_


End file.
